gurl_timefandomcom-20200216-history
The Uncreative Roleplay: The Sassystuff Gurls
2.0ina: Gurls! Where's da bathroom at?! *Mew: Just use the bush! *Mew: We ain't got time fo dat.2.0ina: *uses the bush* Take THAT Mother Nature! *Mother Nature: My bush! *Mew: I think we need some stronger forces. *Emily: Oh god. *Mew: We have Hoodie Ninja, James... *Sophia: *walks in with some popcorn* Wut did I miss? *Mew: Smosh.... *Mew: And Jessie. *Mew: Although Jessie got pregnant and left. *Meowth: They forgot me! *Mew: ...welp. *Mew: Okay, are we ready to defeat Mother Nature? *~CoGreen2.0 has left the chat.~ (NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU Dx -Camerz ;P) *Mew: Oh crap. Dami left us. *Emily: We are gonna defeat mother nature? No problemo. *Get''s out light saber*'' *Mew: Maybe we need a little more sunshine. *Mew: A little more kawaii! *Emily:... No Light Saber? D: *Mew: And also a light saber. *Mew: But right now we need some...dare I say it... *Mew: SUGAR SPICE AND EVERYTHING NICE OKAY?! *Camrie: MHHHHMMMMMM MAYA GETTIN' IN ON DIS SHIZ NOW *Mew: NO! *calls hotline* *Mew: ....wait for it... *Maya: *Walks in and flips her hair back* 'Sup biches *PPG come in* *Blossom: You rang? *Mew: Yeah. *Mew: We need your help. *Maya: *Looks over at Blossom* Dafuq are you... A little gremlin? *Emily: ....Who are you? Not trying to be rude... heheh.. *Sophia: Oh, that's Maya. *Maya: The one and only bich -3- *Buttercup: *grabs Maya* Who you callin a gremlin bitch? *Sophia: DAMN. For a mini person she sure has muscle. *Bubbles: Calm down. We need to love and tolerate. *Maya: BITCH I JUST GOT MY FLUCKING HAIR DONE. PUT ME THE HELL DOWN *Emily: *laughs* *Buttercup: TAKE IT BACK YOU C*** *Blossom: BUTTERCUP. LANGUAGE. *Emily: I gotta go to work c; *leaves* *Maya: OH HAWL NAW. Yo did NOT just flucking call me that... *Sophia: *dying of laughter* This is too funny. *Buttercup: *approaches Mother Nature* IMMA KICK YOUR ASS. *Mew: ...where's that unicorn? *Sophia: *Still laughing* M-Maya a-a-re you o-o-kay? xD *Maya: HELL NO. This flucking little gremlin just walks over and puts her grummy little hands all over dis bootiful bich... *Sophia: *calms down from laughing* This is the best laugh iv'e had for a while. Damn. xD *Maya: Glad we could entertain you e-e *Buttercup: Okay are you bitches gonna defeat this c*** with me or not? *Bubbles: Okay. *Bubbles: *to mother nature* Um, I was wondering if it were okay if I held you against your will for a while? *Maya: e-e *Flicks Buttercup* OMFG DO YOU BICHES SEE THIS?! SHE'S LIKE A FLUCKING BOBBLEHEAD *Buttercup: *laser beams maya* *Sophia: You. Little. C***. I'M NOT A B*TCH. WHO THE FLUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TALKING TO. *Bubbles: *hugs Sophia* I like you ^-^ *Maya: WHOA BICH. CALM IT BEFORE I PUT YOU PESKY LITTLE ASS OUT ON THE STREET WHERE IT BELONGS. @Buttercup *Sophia: Awh <3 She's so coot. *Hugs Bubbles back *Bubbles: ;-; *Bubbles: Thanks! *Bubbles: You're 20% cooler than me! *Sophia: Naw. *Blossom: Okay, could we stop the actress allusions and beat Mother Nature? *Blossom: Okay, gurls! Attack on my count! *Sophia: *gets out her pocket knife* I'm ready to take this b*tch down. *Blossom: One! *Blossom: Two... *Maya: *Turns to Blossom* Bich, calm you tits... *Turns back to Bubbles* Do something cool! *MN: *sends Blossom to the moon* *Bubbles: Um, okay c: *Sophia: *sits down like a little kid and watches bubbles* *Bubbles: *flies and shoots laser beam at MN* *Maya: OMFG. She's doing something cool while beating up the villian c: *Bubbles: That's for hurting my sister! *Bubbles: yay~ *Sophia: Bubbles. You are the cutest thing iv'e ever seen in my life. *MN: Gurl! you think some flying kawaii midgets will stop my reign of terror! *Bubbles: Well... *Maya: *Stands up* HELL YEAH WE DO BICH. *Bubbles: With my fan by my side, I can think of a way. *Bubbles: *Gasp* *Smile smile smile starts playing* *MN: Dafuq? *Bubbles: My name is Bu-u-ubbles~ *Bubbles: And I am here to say *Sophia: *Kicks mother nature to the ground and starts beating her* *Bubbles: I'm gonna make you smile and I will brighten up your daaaya~ *Buttercup: S**T that's cute. *Buttercup: I don't like it...but whatevers. *Maya: r.r *MN: NYA! THE HNNNG! *MN: TOO MUCH DIABEETUS! *Sophia: ...should I stahp beating her? *Bubbles: Cause I love to make you smile smile smile! *Maya: Nuuu @Sophia *Bubbles: Keep going! *Sophia: Okay,, *hurts mother nature more* *Bubbles: It fills me up with sunshine all the while, yes it does! *Bubbles: Cause all I really need is a smile smile smile, from these happy gurls of mine! *Sophia: Yeah... she isn't helping. *gets off mother nature and walks over to maya* I just beat the shiz out of mother nature and this one is trying to get her to smile.. *Maya: xD IKR... *MN: Ack.... *MN: That blue thing's killing me with cuteness! *Bubbles: ^u^ *beats her up* *MN: *explodes* *MN *explodes again* *Mew: Can she do that? Can she explode twice? *Bubbles: Hey! It's my job to do the references! *Maya: DOUBLE EXPLOSIONNNNN!!! *Sophia: ....I literally beat the shiz out of MN and your telling me a little blue power ranger can beat her and I can't? I give up on everything. *Maya: Mkay. Next villian. It's my turn at dis bich. *Takes out her really large hammer and gets into a fighting stance* *Sophia: *Gets out knife* I'm ready to cut a b*tch. *Narrator: OHAIDERE! AND SO ONCE AGAIN THE DAY IS SAVED THANKS TO A BUNCH OF GURLS. *Mew: Erm... Nope... We're done here c: @Sophia and Maya *Emily: But...Sophia and Maya... *Maya: NUUUUUUUUUUUUU. *Bich slaps the narrator* WE AIN'T FLUCKING DONE. KEEP IT ROLLIN' *Mew: We can do another episode eventually c: *Maya: EVENTUALLY?! Bitch please ;-; I'm doin' this shit now. *Sophia: Wut the fluck. They literally ended it and we were trying to fight. *Maya: I know e-e *Maya: That's it. I hate all these flucking little gremlins. *Drops her large hammer on the ground and walks away* AND THE END! So Mew published it, but I (Camerz ;P) edited it since there were usernames, links, and times in there... So now credits! MightyMewtron played Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup, along with that Meowth line in there, and she also play MN (Mother Nature) The PowerPuff Girls belong to Hanna Barbera Meowth belongs to Pokemon Mother Nature belongs to... No one I guess... MightyMewtron owns and played Mew CoGreen2.0 owns and played 2.0ina in there at the beginning... GwenTheVampireGurl owns and played Emily and Sophia Glitter Gurl '''owns and played '''Camrie and Maya So until next time gurl! Have a sassy day! :D And be sure to look for the next Adventure of the Gurls!